


just like it never was before

by night_dreamer (hotch_fan)



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: ... kind of, Canon Era, Class Issues, Conversations, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Feels, Gen, Insecure Jack Kelly, Insecurity, Light Angst, Male Friendship, Post-Canon, Post-Strike, Self-Doubt, Support, mention of bullying, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 05:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12336363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotch_fan/pseuds/night_dreamer
Summary: With David and Les back in school and the thing with Sara over, Jack isn't sure if there's still a place for him in the Jacobs household. David has some thoughts about that.





	just like it never was before

**Author's Note:**

> I want to give a very special shout-out to [MusicallyCalm](http://archiveofourown.org/users/whovian4life/pseuds/MusicallyCalm) and elmarienz for taking the time to comment in my first Newsies fic, as well as everyone who left me kudos. I most likely wouldn't be posting this if I hadn't gotten the lovely response I got, so thank you so much. :D

Jack was sitting on the windowsill, hands gesticulating widely as he talked about what the newsies had been up to since the last time David saw them almost a week ago. He smiled, his homework long forgotten as he heard to the other boy jump from a story to another with the same enthusiasm and amusement.

His father's arm was all healed now, and while he hadn't gotten his old job back a friend had helped him get another one. The factory where he worked now was further from home and he didn't get the same pay, but a job was a job, and the money was enough to get David and Les back to school. Neither boy had been happy about leaving the newsies behind, but they didn't have a choice.

David liked school, he really did. He liked learning new things, and he wanted to maybe go to college and have a better future, but he liked selling with the newsies too. It was hard to remember a time where he wasn't walking around the city with Jack at his side and spending time with all the newsies.

At least their parents agreed to leave them sell on the weekends.

"David, can you- Oh. Hello, Jack," Esther greeted with a smile as soon as he saw the other boy. "I hadn't seen you in a while. Are staying for dinner today?"

"Uh. Hi, Mrs. Jacobs," Jack replied with an awkward wave. "I, uh, I actually need to head back to the lodge and-"

"You're staying for dinner," Esther said firm but kindly, leaving no room for arguments. She turned to his son then. "Make sure he doesn't go anywhere, David. I will be serving dinner as soon as your father returns."

"Yes, Mama."

There was a grin on David's face when he turned back to Jack. He had been inviting him to stay for dinner for months now and he always came up with some excuse or another, and all it took now was a word from his mother to get Jack to stay. His expression fell when he saw the look on Jack's face.

"Hey," He said with a frown. "You don't have to react like that. Even if you don't like it here you'll still get a free meal."

"I don't need you to give me food or nothin'." Jack snapped, jaw set in a stubborn line and head tilted proudly.

He winced. "I- we know that, but that's not why my mother invited you. She did it because she and my father like having you over."

There was no reason to mention Sara and Les. It was obvious they liked him, and Jack also enjoyed spending time with them. His parents were different, though. They had never done anything to make Jack feel unwelcome, and they always had a smile and kind words for him, but David had noticed Jack was never fully at ease around them.

It had taken him some time to notice that because Jack wasn't just a master of improving the truth, but also of pretending. Always with a smile on his face, talking about nothing and everything and charming everyone he met.

At first, David thought maybe it had to do with Jack's bad experience with figures of authority. That once he realized his parents were nothing like that, things would change, but maybe that was not the case.

"You don't have to say that. I'se staying anyway."

"I want you to stay, yes, but that's not- I said that because it's the truth, and I'm starting to think you don't know that."

Jack scoffed, arms crossed over his chest. "Why would they like someone like me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Come on. You know I ain't nothing like your school friends with their nice clothes and fancy words."

David knew that what Jack was saying was important and he should address it. He should tell him his parents didn't care about any of that, but he couldn't stop the snort that escaped from his mouth or the words that followed. "I think I would need to have any school friends first so they could compare."

"What?"

He shrugged, wishing he hadn't said anything. Now Jack was going to think he was a pathetic, friendless, nerd. Which he probably was, but he'd rather _Jack_ didn't know that.

"You have no friends?" Jack asked with a frown. "But you'se smart and nice."

"The other kids don't like me too much, I guess," David replied softly, not meeting his eyes.

"Was it 'cause you was selling with the newsies?"

The quiet question made David look up. Jack was watching him with sharp dark eyes, his expression somber.

"What? No. That's not-" David trailed off, looking at his friend. If he wanted Jack to believe him he had to be honest about this too. He sighed. "They like to tease me about that, but I didn't have any real friends even before I had to leave school.

"I'm just not a fun person to hang with," He added with a shrug.

"You'se too."

David blinked. "No, I'm not. I'm boring and-"

"You'se too! I ain't no friends with no boring person, and the newsies ain't neither."

"Alright," He said slowly. "I'll believe that if you believe my parents wouldn't invite someone they don't like for dinner."

Jack's determinate expression wavered. "That's different."

"No, it's not," David said. "My parents care about what you have to say, not the way you say it. And they care about what you do, not how you look."

He shifted uncomfortably, clearly not reassured in the sightless by that.

"My mother decided she liked you the same night she met you. A first impression is all she needs, and she has never been wrong. My father admires you for the way you led the newsies during the strike. Because you stood up for what is right, even against someone as powerful as Pulitzer. And he knows all the details," David added before the other boy could dismiss that.

Jack still hadn't moved from where he was sitting, but his head was turned away from him as he looked out the window. David watched him for a moment, unsure if he should say anything else. He knew if he pushed too much Jack would run away, but he could also just shrug off the conversation given the chance.

"Look, you don't have to stay if you don't feel comfortable, but you should know you're always welcome here."

The silence that followed was eventually broken by the sound of the front door opening. With only a curtain separating them from the rest of the small apartment, they could clearly hear his father and mother greeting each other.

"Guess I'se staying, then. Don't want your ma to be mad."

David turned back to him, surprise quickly morphing into a pleased look. He could have said his mother wouldn't be angry if Jack left, but there was no point because Jack knew that already.

"Thanks," He said dryly, getting a small grin from him in return.

He could only hope that with time, Jack would learn to believe he was appreciated by the whole Jacobs family and he had a place here with them.

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say? I just love the friendship between them. Also, I know Davey's family is far from being rich, but his situation is still a lot better than Jack's, so that's why I added the 'class issues' tag. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this little scene. I seem to be a little obsessed with Newsies at the moment, so I may write some more. We'll see. ;)
> 
> This is unbetaed and I'm not a native speaker, so please feel free to point out any mistake you may find.


End file.
